Royal Dragon
by Blood Frenzy
Summary: Year X777, Natsu arrives in Crocus. Natsu joins the Garou knights, in order to have to the Royal Library and to the kingdom. Stronger, slightly smarter Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

Aaand here's the first reader story. Aaand the first chapter is trash.

This story belongs to Jalis who submitted the Idea.

* * *

He was lost. Absolutely lost. He had nobody left, he used to be loved. He didn't know many people, none to be specific. The only other one he knew was his teacher, the person he saw as his father: Igneel. Natsu looked up to Igneel, he was the king of Fire dragons, he had taught him everything he knew and protected him so many times. Igneel was gone. He disappeared, one day he just vanished. Natsu couldn't remember for how long he did nothing but running through the woods, screaming and trying to find his father till he finally gave up. Except that he did not give up, he swore that he'll find Igneel and he would do it. The question left was how, but Natsu already came to the conclusion that finding a city would be more important now. Igneel told him about cities, he said there live many humans. Maybe he'll get help there and people help him to find his father, this way he surely can do it. After what seemed to be a year of walking for Natsu, he saw a lot of buildings.

 _"_ _This must be a city!"_ Natsu thought, but just as he was about to walk into it, he saw two people running in his direction.

"You will never catch me!" Shouted the one running faster, the other one seemed to catch up though. Natsu was thinking about if he should stop and ask the man or not, as said man ran right into him. Natsu's reflexes took over and he stopped the man with a punch in the guts.

"Uargh!" The man fell over, but quickly regained his composure and tried to attack Natsu, which he quickly dodged and answered with another punch right in his guts. This time the man fell over for good, and just as Natsu tried to say something the other man showed up, he wore armor.

"Kid, did you knock this man out?"

Natsu just nodded.

"Incredible! Kid say, where's your father?"

Natsu immediately teared up.

"I-I don't know, he disappeared."

The knight thought for a few seconds.

"Mmmh…I think I can help you. Follow me kid."

* * *

Well, certainly not starting of strong but this story will take off. I'll make it.

Hey,

Yes?

Do you own Fair tail?

No

Really?

Yes, do I look like I own Fairy tail?

I don't even know what you look like

Then here take this picture

What the...

And?

okay, you don't own Fairy tail.


	2. 1,5

Sooo, Royal Dragon update, half update.

By the way, be sure to check out Jacobstoneclaw and his storys, they are good and follow the same Idea.

I do not, by any means own Fairy tail. I do own a full hour of sleep today and I'm feeling like its my Birthday.

* * *

Natsu was dumbfounded. He currently sat on a chair in the house of the man who said he'd help him. The man, he said he was a knight, told him to wait here. Then he walked into another room. Natsu didn't know why, but after a while it smelled like food, that certainly made waiting worth it. As he returned he carried a plate with food, he quickly offered it to Natsu who gladly accepted it. As Natsu ate, the knight observed him carefully.

"When did your father go?"

"*Munch munch* I don't know, but it was a long time ago." Natsu answered and ate the food before he even finished his sentence.

"I thought so. Kid, would you tell me who your father was? Was he a magician?"

"He is a dragon."

"But you aren't a dragon"

"He found me as a child and took care of me."

"A dragon? Does he have a name too?"

"Igneel, and he isn't just any dragon he is the king of fire dragons!"

The knight just laughed.

"You're creative kid. But won't you tell me the truth?"

"Huh? I just told you the truth mister."

"Right, and what magic do you use?" The Knight quickly changed the topic.

"I'm a fire Dragonslayer! Igneel taught me this magic."

"You're a Dragonslayer? That's rare magic you got there kid." The Knight decided to Ignore the dragon thing for now since Natsu didn't seem to give in. "Would you show me your magic?"

"Yes!" Natsu was excited, he always loved to brag about his magic, sadly enough he had no one but Igneel to talk to and the comparison of their flames always made him look pathetic.

The stepped out of the house and Natsu took a deep breath.

"Fire dragon roar!" He screamed and emitted a big flame.

"That's impressive considering how young you are. You could become a Knight kid."

"A knight?"

"Yes, you'd help people in danger and protect the kingdom. "

"No, I can't do that. I have to search for Igneel."

"But Kid, do you think you can find him all alone?"

"Does this mean you're gonna help me Knight-san?"

"Of course I'm going to help you but don't you think becoming a Knight is still an option even after we found your Father?"

"I don't know, I have to ask Igneel, but that means we have to find him first."

"Okay kid, I help you but not now."

"Why?"

"It's not a good idea, you going to get lost."

"But…"

"No Kid you're gonna sleep here tonight and tomorrow I will help you to find him."

"Okay." Natsu gladly accepted since he finally had someone to help him find Igneel.

* * *

Okay, please leave a suggestion if I should make a long part out of Natsu's Childhood or just a chapter or two.


End file.
